Insomnio
by MrCarhol
Summary: Porque el insomnio que sufría desde pequeño podían llevarlo justo hacia la persona menos esperada… Drabble –GaaMatsu–


Domo ^^ Gente, espero que estén muy bien. Aquí por primera vez dejando un drablle, nunca había hecho uno, así que no se si realmente lo he hecho bien. Es un GaaMatsu, ojala lo disfruten.

Aclaración: La situación no esta orientada ni basada en los hechos del anime anterior a Shippuden, explicándolo mejor, aquí es como el manga, Matsuri jamás fue alumna de Gaara ni nada por el estilo. (Y esto me encanto, porque la conexión me sigue sabiendo a la misma)

¡A leer!

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

[xxxx]

**Insomnio**

La guerra había traído una victoria y consecuencias negativas. Perdidas de gente querida, de armamento, aquellos que habían sobrevivido sufrieron secuelas físicas, psicológicas y emocionales.

Al Kazekage de Suna el insomnio lo aquejaba con mayor frecuencia. Por eso se encontraba allí, en la terraza de la torre del Kazekage contemplando la noche, la luna y sintiendo la tranquilidad de la aldea, en donde la mayoría de sus habitantes dormía. Mientras la brisa del desierto le rozaba la piel…

Las calles de Suna estaban vacías, la tierra se levantaba con el viento golpeando suavemente las ropas de los ninjas que estaban de vigilancia de entrada a la aldea.

Gaara suspiro y al bajar la mirada, sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver una sombra caminante por las calles solitarias.

—¿Nandato? —frunció el ceño, era raro que alguien deambule en plena madrugada por la aldea.

Agudizo su vista, ahí la vio. Una jovencita caminaba a pasos lentos y tambaleantes, por momentos iba hacia la derecha y luego giraba a la izquierda, tenia los ojos abiertos; Gaara noto que eran negros y vacíos de luz. Su cabello era castaño y corto hasta la nuca, su cuerpo delgado detonaba debilidad, estaba descalza, sin rumbo fijo.

Gaara la reconoció, eran una shinobi perteneciente al grupo de Temari ¿Qué hacia ella vagando en ese estado? Bajo del techo y se planto frente a ella, esperándola con su postura seria de brazos cruzados, observándola de pies a cabeza noto que ella vestía un short adherido al cuerpo y una camisa blanca con los botones a medio abrir, dejando entrever su blanca piel cuando la brisa movía su ropa.

Ese no era el uniforme reglamentario, algo no andaba bien allí.

—¿Qué hace una shinobi merodeando a estas horas de la noche? —cuestiono.

La joven, para sorpresa del Kazekage, paso por su lado sin saludarlo, sin hacerle una reverencia de respeto ni mucho menos respondiendo la pregunta directa del líder de su aldea. Si, Gaara supo que algo no andaba bien con esa chica, más cuando noto que ella solo tenía su vista fija… en el desierto.

Gaara volteo hacia ella y de su calabaza salieron los suficientes granos de arena para sujetar a la joven de la cintura e inmovilizarla en su lugar. El Kazekage llego hasta ella y tomándola del hombro la dio vuelta para que lo mirara directo a la cara, notando nuevamente que sus ojos negros estaban vacíos de vida.

—¿Te hice una pregunta? —exigió en tono suave, pero determinante, sus ojos inexpresivos se posaron en los labios de la joven, quien los abrió levemente, susurrando.

—No me dejes, mamá…

El joven Kazekage frunció el ceño ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esa chica?

Un shinobi encargado de la vigilancia se acerco al ver movimiento, su sorpresa fue el ver al Kazekage en ese lugar en compañía de dicha joven. Gaara corrió la mirada y lo observo con seriedad.

—¿Kazekage-sama? —el ninja miro a la chica y comprendió que era lo que sucedía al ver la arena del líder sujetándola—. No se preocupe, Gaara-sama. Yo me encargare de regresar a su habitación a Matsuri, no debe molestarse.

El shinobi se acerco a Matsuri tomándola de las muñecas. Ella volvió a hablar:

—Mamá no me dejes.

—Matsuri mamá no te va abandonar —dijo el ninja.

—¿Qué le pasa? —cuestiono el pelirrojo.

—Es sonámbula, por eso hay que tratar de no despertarla, podría ser terrible. Pero nos encargaremos de que no vuelva a suceder —respondió molesto.

En el momento que el chico jalo a Matsuri, noto que Gaara no la había soltado de la arena.

—¿Kazekage-sama?

—Yo me ocupo de ella —ordenó,

Sin decir mas el ninja le hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Gaara miro a Matsuri, ella seguía dormida con sus ojos abiertos. Por primera vez surgió en su pecho un instinto sobreprotector que jamás había tenido antes, se acerco haciendo que ella apoyara su frente en su pecho, poso su pálida mano en su cabellera castaña.

—Quiero volver a ver a mi mamá —balbuceo Matsuri entre sueños.

Él cerro sus ojos, suspiro sintiendo la brisa en sus labios y la respiración de ella sobre su pecho, recordando las palabras de su padre en la guerra, aquella reveladora verdad sobre su madre.

—Yo deseo haberla conocido —murmuro Gaara.

La luna era la única testigo del que el destino cruzo en ese espacio de tiempo a dos corazones.

**Fin.**

[xxxx]

¿Y que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Vaya, era una idea que tenia hace tiempo sobre ellos y hoy dejo fluir los dedos en el teclado. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, porque aunque haya sido mínimo, es un GaaMatsu al fin.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
